The Twilight Wedding
by xpowellyx
Summary: I know there has been a wedding between Edward and Bella - obviously - but I thought I'd rewrite it myself :
1. Chapter 1

"Just one final step..." Alice said, excitedly, spinning round and round the stool I was standing on so quick that she was almost a blur, "...done!"

I looked down. From my hips down to over the edge of the stool was a flowing white fabric, which puffed out a little bit at the top. There was a train behind the bottom part of the skirt, which I assumed would trail along the floor as I walked. I was also wearing a white bodice, laced at the front like a corset. To tie together the two pieces was a thick piece of satin ribbon, tied into a bow at the side.  
I was wearing a wedding dress.

Alice looked me up and down and screamed in delight.

"I _knew_ those shoes would match perfectly! Rosalie owes me ten dollars!" she chuckled, a wide grin on her face. Trust Rosalie to think that it wouldn't match with my dress... or me. I sighed, dreading the moment when I would walk down the aisle, past her... seeing the awful glare in her eyes.

At this moment, Emmett came in, running up behind Alice and giving her a kidney jab. God, bless him, he was so childish.

"Oh, hey Bella!" he said, looking me up and down and smiling. "I do have to say, even though I'll sound like such a sissy, you look beautiful." Hearing Emmett say something like that almost brought a tear to my eye, however amusing it was.

"Thanks." I said, smiling slightly, trying to hold back laughter. I think he noticed. He gave me the evillest look I'd ever seen him give, but with a slight playfulness in his eyes.

And now for the most anticipated, yet unwanted line from Alice.

"Okay, now that your outfits done, it's time for your accessories!" she said, rooting through a jewellery box. I rolled my eyes, smirking at Emmett. Alice pulled a huge gold necklace, which could probably wrap around my neck about thirty times, with a big chunky star charm on it, studded with diamonds. It looked like something straight out of Cribs.

My eyes widened at the sight of that beast. Apparently, so did Emmett's.

"Um... I think I'll leave you two to do _that_ while I wait out—"he whispered, holding back laughter, running out of the door.

"Something old, something new, something BORROWED FROM 50 CENT..." I grimaced. Alice chuckled.

"I'm sorry; you still need to let me catch up with the style. I have been alive _much_ longer than you, I hope you're aware." She said. I laughed, as she put it back in the box.

"How about these?" she asked, as she pulled a pair of beautiful diamond droplet earrings out. I gasped, stepping off the chair to take them. And that's when I tripped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Owwwwwww!" I moaned, getting up from the hard wooden flooring.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't see you... trip?" she raised one eyebrow. "How did you manage that?" she asked, walking, almost skipping with the grace, over to help me up.

"It's alright, Alice..." I said, getting up, taking the earrings from Alice. Then a shock washed over me. "Is the dress okay?" I asked, looking around the flowing fabric.

Alice giggled. "You just fell off a five feet high stool, and you're worried about your dress getting dirty?" Jasper walked in, walking over to hug Alice.

"Hello, Alice. Hey Bella, you look good enough to eat!" he joked. I laughed. "Mr. Weber says you have five minutes, Bell." I nodded, and turned to look into the big, arching mirror.

My long brunette hair fell below my shoulders, in loose, tumbling curls. My fringe was pinned back with a silver hair clip, which was attached to the long, flowing white veil. From what you could see of my shoes, they were white satin heels. From my fingertips to my elbows were long white satin gloves, with a lace edging at the top by the crease of my arm. And underneath, underneath the innocent pretty wedding dress, was Alice's garter. The thought of it made me laugh. My usual look was jeans, boots, and a shirt. And now it was fairytale princess vampire bride!

I breathed in, heavily, closing my eyes. Then I breathed out, sighing, and opened my eyes.

"Okay."

As I walked out of the doorway, I looked down the aisle. There he was, at the other end, with Mr. Weber, the vicar, Rosalie and Alice, the bridesmaids, and Emmett and Jasper, his best "men", as he couldn't choose.

Rosalie and Alice were wearing matching outfits, red strapless dresses, fitted around the waist that came to the floor, with white elbow length gloves, like mine. Alice's hair was its normal style, flicking out all over the place, but she had a headband in, with a red ribbon attached. Rosalie's hair was like my hair, but blonde. And it suited a whole lot more. I rolled my eyes.

Esme looked beautiful. She was wearing a dress of the same colour as Rosalie and Alice's, but it was a halter neck, backless dress, which came down to the floor.

Emmett was well... Emmett. However, he was in a tux. So, just imagine a huge wrestler in a suit and tie. Looking very uncomfortable in what he was wearing.

Jasper as usual looked as if he was in pain. But it wasn't because he was holding back from biting me. It looked like it was because he was holding back tears. Bless, Jasper. But, I suppose he has to be in touch with his emotions to be able to control others'.

And there was Edward. Oh, Edward. He looked like a statue of perfection. His marble white skin contrasted perfectly with his black tux, and his bronze messy hair was the only colour in his figure.

"Are you ready to go, Bell?" whispered Carlisle's soft voice, his arm linking through mine. I jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, sure" I said, gripping onto his arm. Carlisle was going to be surrogate father for the day, as... well, if my dad found out I was marrying a vampire, I think he would have a stroke.

As we starting walking, I could see the seats of the huge, classic church were a very small collection of people that were going to watch the wedding. When I say very small, I am being purely factual. There were two people. Jacob Black, my dear werewolf friend, and Laurent, an adopted friend from the other vampire family.

Jacob looked at me and smiled a huge grin, winking at me. I smiled back, playfully kicking his leg gently as I walked past. Laurent was smiling at me, also, but his mind seemed off somewhere else, as if he was daydreaming.

Millions of little butterflies were bouncing off the walls of my stomach, as every step drew me closer to be wedded to Edward Cullen. And then he turned to look at me, with his gorgeous crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat. Or two, or three...

Carlisle stopped walking when we were at the altar, and he let go of my arm, kissing me on the cheek. He then walked away to go and meet Jasper and Emmett, half man-hugging Emmett on the way.

I gulped. Not out of fear that I was about to enter myself in an eternal bond that I couldn't escape with a vampire.

It was because I was afraid I'd trip on that very steep scary looking step leading up to the altar.

Edward looked at me with a kind smile, and he probably sensed my fear of my own clumsiness, because he held out a hand to help me up to the same level as him. The coldness of his hand sends chills through my spine.

"Okay, let's do this!" The vicar announced, a bit over-enthusiastic for my liking.

During the ceremony, my eyes flashed from Edward – where they melted because of his butterscotch coloured gaze – to Alice, who was grinning very widely at me, to Emmett, who was whispering something very quickly to Jasper, his face amused. I must admit, I was a bit confused. But as soon as I saw where Jasper's gaze led, I knew what was so funny. The vicar, who was wearing very old fashioned thick framed glasses, had what looked like small piece of chicken balanced on the edge of the frame. My eyes widened, and I tried to remain serious for Edward's sake. I also tried to remain serious for my _dignity's _sake.

After I had got over my childish inward giggles, I continued to look around me. It was okay to not be paying attention because Mr. Weber wasn't quite at the bit where we had to respond to what he was saying, yet. I looked around the church. The enormous grand stained glass windows towered above us, and the huge wooden statues of saints and religious stood firmly on the ground. Drapes hung from the stone walls, with symbols, patterns and quotes from the Bible inscribed on them. The very uncomfortable looking seats looked like they were deserted, apart from two people... who were asleep. The altar had a stand on it, which held up a cross – this made me chuckle a little, thinking about how in old scary movies, the sight of a cross would make the vampire melt. But as far as I could see, all of my soon to be vampire family were still solid and intact.


	4. Chapter 4

I risked a quick glance at Rosalie, who, to my shocking surprise, was actually smiling at me. It wasn't a nasty, I'm-going-to-wait-until-we-get-outside-and-then-I'm-going-to-floor-you evil smile, it was a kind, gentle smile. For a second, I thought that I was hallucinating from the old smell of the church, but there it was, clear as clear, a smile. On Rosalie's face..? But then I realised that I was kind of staring at her, so I cleared my throat, smiled back at her, and look back at Edward.

"Miss Swan?" said a faint, very mildly irritated voice.

Huh? What?

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were we saying?" I asked, and Edward closed his eyes and chuckled.

"...as I said, Miss Swan, please repeat after me. I, Isabella Swan," he said. I flinched at the sound of my full name.

"I, _Bella_ Swan,"

"Take thee Edward Cullen," he continued,

"Take thee Edward Cullen."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death parts us." He said. I repeated, and Edward smiled his crooked smile again which made me want to fall back onto the hard wooden flooring. He reached for my hand and pulled off my left glove, throwing it behind him with some force, hitting Emmett in the face with it, which made quite a satisfying noise. Everyone let out a snigger, ever the vicar managed to laugh at Emmett's face. When everyone had calmed down, he received a silver ring from Jasper, with three tiny diamonds studded into the surface, and placed it on my finger. He looked down at me, expectantly, waiting for the reverent to give him permission.

"You may now kiss the vampire bride," said Mr. Weber, laughing at his own little pun, on his own. Everyone else just groaned and then continued to watch Edward... "Make his move".

He pulled me towards him by my waist, and held me close to the floor while he planted a gentle kiss on my lips, which I was very scared by, because my head was _very_ close to the floor. _Very_ close.

When he lifted me back up to standing point, everyone was cheering and clapping, and Emmett, who I could see over Edward's shoulder, let out a loud wolf whistle. I looked behind me at Rosalie, Alice and Esme, where I could see Esme walking over to congratulate us, Rosalie grinning at me, with her arm around little Alice, would had one of her gloves smeared with black makeup smudges, because she was crying. Her pixie face looked happy but at the same time it looked like she needed a hug, so I went over there and gave her a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella! You looked b-b-beautiful up there, congratulations," she said, trying to smile through her tears.  
"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her, gently. I assumed it was because weddings were quite emotional, but I just had to be sure.  
"It's just I'm so h-h-happy for you and Edward, and now h-he finally has found someone that he l-love, and... oh, Bella, it's just so w-wonderful..." she said, trailing off, resting her head on Rosalie's chest, weeping very quietly. I felt so sorry for Alice. She was so fragile and delicate, and even when you'd think she'd be grinning at you for support, she is the one who is sobbing with joy, making you want to give her a big hug.  
"Bella! " I heard Esme's soothing voice come from behind me. I turned around, and she walked over to give me a hug. "Congratulations. Welcome to the family!" she said with a grin.  
"Thanks Esme, I'm so happy I'm now a Cullen!" I exclaimed, with delight. She smiled back, and put her arm around me, leading me over to go and see Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward, who were all hugging, but trying to keep their manliness intact. Emmett rushed over to me, and picked me up over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, and ran down the aisle and back. When he set me down, I was a bit disorientated, but I went over to see Jacob and Laurent. Jacob stood up with his arms wide open.  
"Hey, Mrs. Cullen!" he smiled, but there was a touch of jealousy in his voice. He wrapped his arms around me in a death lock hug, and then kissed my forehead. Holy hell, I swear that boy grows five inches a day?!  
"Hey, Jacob, come with me!" I said, grabbing onto his wrist and dragging him to come and see my new family.  
"Hi guys, I know in the past you haven't got along too well with the Quileute's, but he's my good friend, so I'd really appreciate it if you at least tried to make acquaintances with at least him?" I asked, smiling.  
"Of course we can, Bell!" exclaimed Carlisle, looking at everyone, encouraging their support. They all joined in Carlisle's enthusiasm, except Rosalie, who just snorted, glaring at Jacob.

Jacob simply crossed his arms, raised one eyebrow at Rosalie and chuckled to himself. I rolled my eyes.

I felt Edward's ice cold hand latch onto mine, and Jacob's amused face quickly turned into a serious, envious look, and he cleared his throat.

"Come on, let's get going, Bella." I heard Edward's happy voice, which had a touch of sternness in it.

"Okay..." I said, following him out of the church. As soon as we go out of the door, I turned my head to look back at the rest of my new vampire family... and wolf. I could no longer see Laurent, so I assumed he'd left.


	6. Chapter 6

After we left the church, we got into Edward's shiny silver Volvo, which was now crudely decorated but Emmett and Jasper; you could tell which half of the car was decorated by each of them. The left hand side was spray painted white with stencil script font saying "Just Married", however, on the right hand was decorated by a long piece of industrial string, with plastic cups arranged along it, with "HITCHED" written scruffily with a black marker pen. I'll leave it to you to decide which side was Emmett's. So, we went home to get changed and... Well, do whatever people on their wedding nights did, if you know what I mean. But as soon as we pulled into the drive, I noticed there were two large suitcases sitting outside the porch of the big glass house. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, and nudged Edward with my elbow.

"Why are they there?" I asked, expecting the worst. He'd better not be surprising me again. Last time that happened I ended up in a blue dress with a heel on one foot, and a cast on the other.

"You'll see," he said, grinning. "We're going somewhere this evening. It's going to be a surprise, hope you don't mind!" Oh no, not again. As I got out of the car, Edward's face looked at me with a huge smile on his face – a face that made me expect the worse.

"Okay, you go in and get changed into something... well, I couldn't give away _too_ much, now could I," he said, winking at me, "just put on some jeans and any shirt – Alice packed the necessary items for the place we're going."

I sighed. As I walked back to the house, I was flickering through different ideas and possibilities for where he could be taking me this time; a beach? Oh, yes, because my new vampire husband would be more than happy to take me to a packed sunny beach, with the waves crashing, the sun shining, his skin glittering...

Maybe he could be taking me to a concert! He did ask what bands I liked! Actually, why would I need a suitcase for that...? My heart rate suddenly rushed from slightly worried to stress. What did Alice put in that suitcase that was "suitable for the occasion"?! I had to look inside those suitcases! I glanced over my shoulder to see if Edward was watching... he was. Shocker. And he said that he couldn't read minds...

I carried on walking inside, shoulders dropped and neck lowered. I felt so miserable – I hated surprises. What if he ended up taking me to some an event that required me to say something in front of lots of people? Or walk across un-level ground in front of lots of people...

I opened the already unlocked door, probably courtesy of Alice, walked up stairs, and got changed, as slowly as I could. Any opportunity that arose resulting in me turning up late for whatever he had planned, I took. I threw on a pair of jeans, taking extra time to find a colour-coordinating belt, and a white polo neck shirt, which had a little symbol, which looked like some kind of sporting logo. Just before leaving, I pulled on my used-to-be-white sneakers, and looked out the door again. He had not moved one inch. Sometimes I swore that he was part vampire, part _statue._


End file.
